<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tight Spaces by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923880">Tight Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trying To Conceive, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader just can’t wait to get back home before having some intimate times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tight Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You squeezed Tom’s knee for about the twentieth time in the span of thirty minutes. He shot you daggers as he moved your hand once again.</p><p>“Ten more minutes.” he answered with a stern tone as he turned back to the conversation.</p><p>“You said that an hour ago.” You slumped in your chair like a petulant child.</p><p>Tom sighed and turned to you. You never enjoyed attending industry events but struggled through for the sake of Tom. Your impatience was a new development.</p><p>“Why are you so eager to leave, darling? The party can’t be that boring.” His eyes looked at you with concern.</p><p>You leaned against his arm to press your lips against his ear. “I’m ovulating.”</p><p>Tom’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he hissed as he glanced around the room for the exits.</p><p>“I texted you this morning.” You kept smiling as Tom squeezed your hand. “I thought you were just being an ass.”</p><p>“I broke it yesterday on set. The replacement is coming on Monday.” Tom tugged on his trousers, his thoughts drifting to more private matters. “Give me five minutes.” He stood in a rush and headed off to the other side of the room.</p><p>You rapped your manicured nails against the tablecloth while your foot tap against the floor.</p><p>Tom slipped behind you with your coat. “We’re leaving.” He offered as he pulled your chair out.</p><p>The two of you walked swiftly toward the car. Tom held your door open for you as he moved around the car to the driver’s side. As the car pulled away from the venue, Tom glanced over to you and smiled.</p><p>“We will be home before you know it.” He raised a knowing eyebrow.</p><p>You checked the route as it was out of town some ways. “Tom…” You tapped his shoulder. “… there’s traffic the entire way home. It is going to at least double our time back.”</p><p>His face dropped as he eyed you up and down in your evening gown. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”</p><p>You chewed on your lip as you thought about the options. “You could pull over into one of these side streets.” you offered.</p><p>Tom slowed the car. “I was thinking more along the lines of a hotel room, darling.”</p><p>You leaned across the center to massage Tom’s thigh. “Where’s your sense of adventure, darling?” You cooed as your fingers skimmed Tom’s crotch.</p><p>Tom huffed, but he turned the car off the next abandoned street. He found an unlit, flat area to pull the car over and slipped into park.</p><p>“If any of this makes it into the press, you are explaining this to Luke.” Tom commented as he unbuckled his seatbelt.</p><p>With much effort, you crawled over the center of the car. Tom undid his belt and pants. He pushed them along with his boxers down enough to allow his hardening cock to pop free.</p><p>“The things I do for you…” Tom muttered as he pushed your skirts up around your hips.</p><p>You smirked as you attempted to straddle Tom’s lap. “You love me for the things I make you do.” You bumped your head on the roof. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” you grumbled as you work on getting yourself situated.</p><p>Tom chuckled underneath you. “Everything looks easier in the movies. Trust me. Here…” Tom leaned the seat back to give you extra headroom.</p><p>“Thanks.” You leaned forward and kissed Tom, nipping at his lips. “I love you.”</p><p>Tom’s hands raked up and down your sides as you rocked on his lap. He gripped your hips. “I love you too, especially when you do the thing you’re doing right now.”</p><p>“You mean this.” You sucked at Tom’s neck.</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>“Oh…” you said in mock surprise. “Did you mean this?” You pulled your panties aside and guided Tom inside of you.</p><p>“YES!” Tom moaned as you impaled yourself upon him.</p><p>His hands fisted the fabric of your dress as you rocked onto him.</p><p>“And what about this?” You gripped the back of the seat and pulled off of him and then pushed back on him. Tom snapped his hips to meet you.</p><p>“Fuck! Darling, I am already close but…” Tom found your clit amongst the fabric and pressed against the nub. “… ladies first.”</p><p>You arched your back as a wave hit you, bringing you closer to release.</p><p>“Ever the gentleman.” you moaned.</p><p>“I’m close.” you whispered into Tom’s ear as you continued to ride on top of him.</p><p>“Then cum for me, dear.” Tom moaned as his head lolled back, his release close.</p><p>“Tom!” you moaned as you arched your back and your head follows. You clenched around Tom.</p><p>“Darling!” Tom breathed as he spilled inside you. He thrusted his hips up to ride your high. “Take it all.” he murmured.</p><p>“Yes.” you panted. You collapsed against Tom’s chest. His shirt clung to his sweaty torso.</p><p>Tom’s drew circles on your bare back. He kissed your forehead. You curled against his chest and picked at the buttons.</p><p>“Darling?” He crooked one finger under your chin.</p><p>“Yes?” you said in a haze.</p><p>“My legs are going numb. And we still need to get home.”</p><p>You chuckled and Tom’s body shook underneath you in laughter. “Are you saying it’s time to go?”</p><p>“I’m saying yes, it’s time to go.”</p><p>You rolled off of Tom as he opened his door to allow you to exit gracefully. Tom pulled his pants up and zipped himself up to follow you out of the car.</p><p>“My dear.” Tom opened your door.</p><p>You giggled. “We need to have car sex more often.”</p><p>“We are never doing that again.” Tom slammed the door and put the car into drive. “Ever.”</p><p>“But we have a great story.”</p><p>“Like we are ever telling anyone about this.” Tom snapped.</p><p>“Oh, we are telling people how our child was conceived.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Tom’s flared nostrils.</p><p>“We are not… wait, how can you be so sure?”</p><p>You shrugged your shoulders. “Just a feeling.”</p><p>Tom squeezed your hand. “Here is to your feeling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>